Full Moon
by vampireandnarutofan
Summary: This is just a bored fanfic I wrote while reading the twilight series hope you like because all my friends do but I dont. But thats me and my low self esteem. lol kidding. Hope you like


Nightmare was an understatment

Horror movie didn't come close. When people wish for death, that was me. I wanted my body to be numb, to feel nothing. INsted my body felt as if it were on fire. I cluge to whatever was close, the room spinning even though it was too dark to see anything, or maybe my eyes were closed. The pain too much to know for sure.

Finally as days passed my prayer and begging for numbness was granted, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the softly lit room. Morning or evening I had no idea. I stood and the memories ofthe death flooded in. Collasping I felt an iron grasp hold me up. I looked up to me her eyes. They were coal black, glaring. "About time, Kortni."

Sinking back trying to slip awayt I started to stutter. "R-rosalie...I-I-I...what happened to me?"

Gently releasing me but helping me out to the others. Suddenly burning warm arms hugged me tightly. "Ohmigosh Kornti! How are you?!" She seemed hysterical.

"B-Bella?

My voice sounded like a velvet, far different then what I remembered. I blinked confused as Bella pulled away staring at me with awed filled eyes. I looked around realizing everyone was staring eyes wide mouthes open. "WHat what is it? What's wrong? WHat is everyone looking at?!"

Bella looked over to Edward then to me again. She took a step back, "Super-K? D-...do you think I smell strongly like a citrus? Almost..appitizing?"

I blinked then tilted my head and nodded some. "I guess but what does that have to do with anything?"

Edward stepped infront of Bella watching me closely. "She doesn't know."

"KNow what?!" I demanded as I glanced to person to person. My panic increased as no one said anything. I turned and stared at a beautiful creature standing at the outlining of where a mirror should be.

Her hair was a golden red with jet black lowlights. Her face a heart shaped and her skin a pale beautiful white. Her body was perfect, in all forms. Her eyes were an amazing gold with red around the puple.She had one flawl in all the beauty, under her eyes were dark purple black circles like she'd missed out on alot of sleep. But what was amazing was that she was staring at me with the same awed expression I thought I had.

I slowly turned to the others and she started to turn around in perfect timing with mine. Thats when it hit me like a car. The beautiful creature...the beautiful vampire...was me.

I could hardly utter the word, and I didn't know it was me until I felt my teeth touch again, my lips slightly parted. "No…."

The room felt like it was spinning, like I'd been on a marry-go-round without stopping. I thought I was going to faint. But I never did, my eyes wouldn't even close.

Bella stepped around Edward in five steps and hugged me tightly, her warm arms like a comforting electric blanket.

3 months earlier

My name is Kortni Conners. I'm 16 and I live in Forks. The wettest, darkest, most depressing place on earth! I came to live here with my cousin, Bella, and Uncle Charlie.

I have my own car so it's not like I'm stuck with them but I swear there is nothing to do in this town.

My cousin Bella has this beautiful boyfriend! His skin is so smooth and white. And his eyes! They feel like you're gonna melt if you stare into the deep topaz too long. He must not sleep much because under his eyes are dark circles but they just add to his handsome face.

Bella's pretty but wow… there must be a behind the scenes story to how their dating because she looks so plain next to him.

He must be her guardian angel. She's so clumsy I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway.

We met in the oddest of ways. I had just joined Forks Highschool. I'm a freshman this year. It's so exciting. I'm think of myself really pretty but I'm so like Bella. So anyway, I just moved into their downstairs basement. It's cold but there's so much privacy! I'm amazed Bella didn't request it. Probably because she hates cold places.

I had finished decorating my room about 6 hours before I had gotten up for bed. I put on a simple but adorable jean skirt with jewels and sparkles on it and a cute long sleeve checkered black and blue shirt with thumb holes. Then slid on simple black flip flops. Smiling in the body mirror I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to my car. A beautiful MSCC, a shiny flawless red with black racing stripes. Leather interior and convertible the whole shebang.

Since I had to pull up the hood I open the door, slide in, put my seatbelt in the latch then slide out of the driveway determined to get there on time on the first day of school. Taking a step out my car had attracted attention with the soft purr, the nicest there besides a yellow porches. Smiling I skipped to the front of the building, almost everyone staring, unable to believe I'd just done that. I could hardly believe it. I acted like I'd gone here all my life! It was fantastic!

As the day goes by I easily get escorts to my classes, the guys here must never see tan girls. But I'm not surprised the sun shines maybe twice a year here? If that. At lunch I was already in a clinc, talking about me, people couldn't believe my hair was a natural red, it wasn't dark like Bella's brighter, shinier.

Though out the day I met this girl Jenny, she has long black hair and wore jeans heals and a cute t-shirt with heart intersections on it.

Some of the guys we talked to at lunch noted my fit body and kinda bulky arms and I got to brag about my Californian work-out center on the square. That's when I looked over and noticed the two. They were pale and seemed kind of abandoned. They were sitting in the far corner, the dark haired girl playing with a blonde's hair trying to redue it. He would smile and gently pull her hands away. They were snow white. With dark circles under their eyes and the matching golden eyes. She was wearing a dark plaid skirt with a jacket and long socks while he was wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a collared shirt. "Wow…" I whispered.

Jenny, a girl I'd become instant friends with glanced over there and then sighed wistfully. "Oh you've noticed them. Those are the Cullens. Well the youngest. Edward graduated last year. He is the cutest of them. Too bad you don't get to see him. I heard he went to Harvard. Over there that's Alice and Jasper. There's also Rosalie and Emmett. They're the oldest. They graduated two years ago. They're dad is the only doctor in Forks and he and his wife can't have kids so they adopted."

I tilted my head thinking _Wow. Five kids adopted in one house hold. There must be a lot of rumors about that… _

"Don't think about asking Jasper out though. They don't date." Jenny continued then took a bite of her sandwich. I smirked slightly thinking _Until now._

Standing up I walk over to the table where the Cullens are. "Hi there. Can I sit with you two?" Getting this close made me realize just HOW beautiful they both were. I looked over at Jasper and blushed softly. Alice blinked some then seemed to space out, making me feel self conscious. She then smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure! You're Bella's cousin right?"

Letting out a sigh of relief I nodded. "Yeah I am. How do you know her?"


End file.
